Compression shorts that provide support for the muscles of the abdomen, buttocks, and upper leg muscles are well known. The shorts do not provide the proper male support to protect the testicles from injury and may, in fact, increase the chance and severity of injury to males.
A conventional athletic supporter can be worn under compression shorts. However, when this is done, the compression shorts interfere with the ability of the supporter to function properly and do its job, and causes binding and discomfort. The athletic supporter also interferes with the ability of the trousers to support the abdominal muscles and the straps on the supporter cause unsightly lines in the trousers.